Flora's Secret
by Titania's Assistant
Summary: Flora is holding a secret from the Winx. You see, she not only a fairy, but a vampire as well. Her 17th birthday is fastly approaching and she's going to Linphea in order to become a FULL vamp-fairy hybrid. What happens when her secret is revealed?
1. Secrets

Flora's Secret

Flora has a secret. She's part vampire. Flora also keeps that part of herself sealed away. What happens when her secret is discovered? Better yet, how will Helia and the Winx react?  
This story is mix between Vampire Knight, Rosario+ Vampire, and Karin. It's not a crossover, I'm just using characters and some elements from these animes.

Flora's Family

Camilla & Alaric Akashiya

Isabella Akashiya

Selene Akashiya

Ren Akashiya

Zero Akashiya

Kaname Akashiya

Chapter 1: Secrets  
Linphea  
Akashiya Mansion  
Midnight

"It's almost time" said a black haired man and woman. "Yes, and soon Flora will become one of us", said Kaname with a smile. "Kaname, what about the Winx?" "They will surely try to find her secret", said a blonde girl. "No one can know except Flora's mate". This came from both Ren and Zero. "Then I guess she'll have to careful and make sure they don't suspect anything", said Alaric.

Alfea  
Midnight  
Flora & Bloom's Room

Flora was standing front of her full body mirror, noticing her now blood red eyes. "Damn it, not again", she cursed. She went to her vanity and opened the heart- shaped case covered in diamonds. Inside was a silver rosary with a ruby in the center and a red vial. She opened the vial and took a sip.

Her eyes soon changed an emerald green. She then put on her rosary. As  
a feeling of pure ecstasy when through her, she noticed that Bloom was  
opening her eyes. "F-Flora?" She went over to Bloom and put a finger on her forehead. "Sleep." Bloom immediately dozed off.

Flora smiled. "Sorry Bloom, but I can't tell you my secret yet." She then went towards her bed and went to sleep. Flora's dreams were filled with moonlit nights with Helia as she went into Dreamland.

Flora's POV

The next morning, I called up Ren, Kaname, and Zero to tell them that I was coming home in a few weeks. They said they had already known, so they will come to Alfea to pick me up. Plus, they wanted to meet the Winx and the Specialists.

I also dropped by Faragonda's office to tell her about me leaving. She already knows about my heritage, so she allowed it. That leaves the Winx and Helia to tell. As I put on a red top and some jean shorts  
with a cropped black jacket and red flipflops, I looked at myself. "Something's missing." I pulled out my rosary and put it on.

I smiled as it pulsed and glowed, giving of a red light. Since today's a Saturday, I decided to meet with Helia at The Luna Cafe. I snuck out, leaving the girls to sleep. I then flew toward Magix. 


	2. A Coffee and A Secret Told

Chapter Two: A Coffee and A Secret Told

I walked into the cafe. The place had silver and white walls with  
white tables and chairs. I found Helia waiting for me while drinking  
some tea. "Hi Flora", he greeted me. I smiled as I sat down.

"The reason I called you here was to tell you a secret of mine that  
I've kept for a long time. It's also the reason Ms. Faragonda accepted  
me into Alfea." Helia nodded for me to continue. " You see, my family  
is a royal family. The Akashiyas are a family of vampires."

I watched Helia's face change. I saw a mixture of hurt, acceptance,  
and surprise flash through him. I continued anyway. "My clan has been  
in existence since the Dragonfire was born. Every other millennium, a  
child of born of both vampire and fairy blood." "That fairy", I said  
as my eyes glowed red, "Is me."

Helia sat in shock, then surprisingly, he smiled. Smiled! "Don't  
worry, Flora." I will love you always." "Even if you are a vampire."  
He then kissed me. I fell into a wave of pleasure as he kissed me. As  
we came back for air, I let him in on a secret. "Every vampire has a  
destined one, a soulmate."

" And you know I'm the One, right", he finished. "Yes", I said. "Why  
not we take this to the forest near Alfea", I said while looking at  
the time. Helia nodded as he kissed me on the cheek as we walked  
outside. I got on Helia's hoverbike as we rode toward the forest.

Back at Alfea

The girls were already awake. Bloom was in the living room, wondering  
where Flora was. The rest of the girls came down. "Bloom, where's  
Flora", asked Layla. "I don't know, girls. She wasn't in bed or in the  
garden." Tecna noticed a note taped to the center door. She grabbed it  
and read it. " Judging by this note", she said while getting  
everyone's attention "She's with Helia". "Oooh, I smell a secret  
date", said Stella, grinning. "I am so getting details when she gets  
back." "You know she'll probably try and avoid that", chimed Musa. 

Forest  
Near Alfea  
10 AM

"So what did you want to show me", asked Helia. I walked with him as  
we came to a clearing. "How I look in my Vampix", I answered as I  
transformed. My hair now jet black and my eyes were a blood red. I  
wore a frock like my Enchantix form, but altered. It was now a halter  
with red, silver and black colors. My gloves were a light red. My  
wings were red and black and a wore a black choker with a ruby at the  
center. I also wore barefooted ruby sandals and my tiara turned silver.

Helia looked at me with shock. "Whoa." "You look amazing, Flora". I  
smiled at him. "Why thank you, love." I kissed him as a thank you. He  
blushed as I exposed his neck. "May I", I asked with a smile. He  
shivered and then answered with a nod. I kissed his neck, putting him  
in pleasure before feeding. As I sunk my fangs into his neck, I fell  
into a constant wave of pleasure. I moaned as I took my fill.

Once finished, I licked the remaining blood as Helia was coming down  
from his own high. "God", he gasped as he slowed his breathing. "That  
was amazing Flora." "I think I am very lucky to be your mate", he said  
with a smile as he kissed me. It was full of passion and promise.  
"That you are", I whispered as we had a makeout session in the forest.


	3. Makeovers and Kisses

Chapter Three: Makeovers and Kisses

As we finished up with a kiss and a hug, we went our separate ways. I also gave him a present: a white choker with a rosary similar to mine. When I arrived onto campus, I sped to my room, avoiding Stella's calls. As I closed the door, I changed into a dark pink tank and black jeans with pink flats. I stepped out into the living room.

Everyone else was ready for a trip to Magix. "How was your date, Flora", asked Stella. I knew she wanted details, like everyone else. I smiled. "Oh it wasn't really anything special." "We just had breakfast together and chatted for a bit. "I inwardly grinned as Stella got the message. "Anyway, you ready for a trip to Magix?" "Yes", everyone said as we all left the dorm.

Magix  
Noon

"Hey, there ladies." When we arrived, Brandon and the rest of the specialists greeted us. As the girls were greeting their boyfriends, Helia came up to me and handed me a rose. "For you, my Queen." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Oooh", teased Stella and the rest of the Winx. Helia and I blushed as we soon spilt up to shop in Magix.

Later  
Normal POV  
Black Rose Shoppe

Flora and Helia entered Black Rose. The store was filled with lavender lighting and clothing of all types. The shopkeeper, Nami greeted them both. "Welcome to Black Rose." "What are you looking for?" Flora smiled as she gave Helia to Nami. "A makeover for my boyfriend; make it mysterious and sexy." Nami smirked as she dragged Helia toward the clothes. "Flora, don't do this!" Flora smiled. "Sorry, but it'll be over soon." Helia sighed as Nami continued to drag him towards the men's section. Flora grabbed a chair and watched as Helia's transformation began.

~Hours Later~

Nami stepped out with a big grin. "Presenting, the new (dead sexy) Helia!" Flora turned very red. Helia's hair (season four) was cut, giving him a handsome look. He had on a ice blue button up, black jeans and sneakers. On his neck was the choker Flora gave him. "How do I look Flora", Asked Helia. 'OMG, so hot!' Flora blushed. "V-very g-good." Helia raised an eyebrow. "Why are you stuttering?" Nami smirked. "Probably because you look like sex on legs, Helia."

Helia gaped. "Seriously?" Nami pointed at Flora's growing blush. "That's your proof." Helia gave Flora a smirk as he walked toward her. He whispered in her ear. "Do. I. look. good. to. you?" Flora went very red and fainted. Nami laughed as she brought out the tissues.

Helia carried her to a room in the back and laid her down on the bed. 'Being this close to her is letting me see how beautiful and mysterious she is.' He caressed her cheek. 'She looks cute like this.' He leaned in and kissed her.

~Flora POV~

I feel warm. Almost like someone is... kissing me. As I opened my eyes, I found Helia's lips on mine. I then kissed him passionately, shocking him. He then broke the kiss. "Mmm, I liked that." I blushed. Out of nowhere, Nami popped in. "Oi, you need to have yours too." She grabbed me and poofed us over to the women's section.

Nami picked out an emerald green tee, a black plaid skirt and green flats. "Try it On Flora". I whined, but gave in. Once I tried the outfit on, Nami already had five other outfits ready. "Damn". After a while, Nami found the perfect outfit for me. It consisted of a black jacket, red and black corset top, black earrings black skinny jeans and red flats. I grinned. "I'll take it." Nami also dyed black( so now the hair stays the same in both forms) and gave me a reverse French manipedi.

4:30PM  
Black Rose Entrance  
The Girls & Guys

The Winx, along with their boyfriends were at the store's entrance. "Mirta said she saw them come in here." Stella wrinkled her nose. "So nawt my kind of store." "I don't think it's Flora's either", said Musa. "Let's just go and look for Flora and Helia already", said Riven , obvious annoyed. Sky opened the door and they entered.

The Black Rose  
The Back

Nami saw a clip of the Winx and their boyfriends. She smirked. "Won't they be shocked." She turned to Flora and Helia, who were kissing. Again. "Lovebirds, your friends are here." They broke their kiss and stood up. "Let's go see them", said Flora smiling. " Lets". They both walked back into the store.

The Black Rose  
The Rest of the Winx and Specialists

The Winx & Specialists were walking around the store, both in their own sections. "Cool dresses", said Layla and Bloom who were looking around. "Yeah, Flora should've told me about this place", said Stella who was trying in some jeans and an orange top. "The accessories and music", said Tecna who was trying on earrings. Musa was dancing to the music. Sky and Brandon were trying on some jackets. Nabu was reading a book on grey magic. Riven was listening to Musa's iPod and Timmy was playing with his DSi. Suddenly a voice chimed throughout the store.

_"Attention: Winx Club & Specialists, Flora & Helia are coming out now."_

Everyone froze as Flora and Helia walked toward them, both with different looks. Flora was in the outfit Nami gave her, as was Helia. "Hey guys", said Flora. "What do you think?"

* * *

**Celeste: Well that's all for chapter three. I'm already working on #4. Please remember to check my profile page for announcements. Bye!**


	4. Shock and Departure

Chapter Four: Shock and Departure

Bloom's POV

When Flora and Helia came out from the back of the shop, needless to say the rest of the Winx and I were shocked to see what they were wearing. Flora's hair was now black and she had a smile on her face. She was wearing a black jacket, red and black corset top, black earrings black skinny jeans and red flats. She also had a black choker and ruby red earrings on. 'Flora had a SERIOUS makeover', I thought. Personally, although her outfit made her look like a witch from Cloud Tower, I found myself liking it a lot.

As for Helia…. He looked like a male model out of Vogue! (Earth reference) His hair was now to his shoulders and had a smirk on his face. 'Probably from looking at our faces.' He had on an ice blue button up, black jeans and sneakers. He also had on a white choker. Stella broke the silence. "Oh my god, Flora!" " Why did you dye your hair and change your-?" Flora cut her off. " I wanted to make a change since my birthday is coming up." "Well, it's a change alright, I mean you look like one of the witches at Cloud Tower!" Flora smiled. " I thought as much." I raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean by that, Flora?" " Is there something you AND Helia" I glared at him, "Aren't telling us?" "Yeah, Flora, fess up, said Musa. Layla and Tecna nodded. " You've been acting weird since last week."

Helia's POV

I could feel that Flora's was getting smothered by the Winx and the guys were just standing there like idiots. I sighed and spoke up. "Can we do this someplace else?" "The Twilight Café, maybe?" Flora smiled and agreed with me. "He's right." " I really don't want to explain this in a store." So the Winx and the Specialists walked out of the store, with Flora and at the back. "Are you sure", I whispered to her. "Yes." 'Alright then.' 'I just hope they don't get angry at her.'

Normal POV

5PM

Twilight Café

The Winx and their boyfriends entered the Twilight Café and ordered some drinks. Once everyone was settled, Flora told them about her heritage. (See Chapter Two). The Winx and the Specialists were shocked at say the least. "Why hide it Flora, it's not something to be ashamed of", said Nabu. Flora gave him a sad smile. "Some people are not as accepting as you all are." "Although I become a full vampire fairy hybrid, those who cling to the old ways don't see it like you do." "Why not", asked both Timmy and Tecna. "They feel that I am an abomination, someone who had no business being a mix of both fairy and vampire genes."

"So how did your folks take it', asked Riven. 'I hope they didn't abandon her like my mother did to me.' "They didn't reject, in fact, they loved me like all of my siblings." "Siblings?" "I thought Miele was your sister", said Bloom. Flora sighed. "She's actually my cousin." "Since my siblings are never home, she poses as my sister to any outsiders who come to Linphea." "So how many brothers and sisters do you have", asked Stella. "I have two sisters and three brothers." "That reminds me, my brothers will be coming 2morrow to take me to Linphea for my birthday." "How come?"

"You see, once someone turns eighteen, they get choose their mate, or destined one." "What does that mean?" "Is it like an engagement", asked Sky. "Yes, but with strings attached." "Wait, so you and Helia are going to-." Flora nodded and smiled. "Yes." Once hearing this, everyone congratulated them. Flora continued with her story. "During that time, only the families of the two can be present." "No one else." "So we can't come", asked Layla. Flora shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you can't." "It's law." Stella pouted. "So since we can't come, can we at least see you off?" Flora smiled. "Of course!"

A few days later ( 2 days before Flora's birthday)

Alfea

Winx Club Dorm

Flora & Bloom's Room

Flora's POV

I gasped as my iPhone displayed that today was the day. 'That means Ren, Kaname, Zero will be here soon. Plus, they'll be taking me to Linphea for the ceremony. I needed to get ready. I went my closet and picked out a white corset dress with white sandals & rosary. 'It's a good thing I told the Winx and their boyfriends a few days ago.' 'I feel better now that I've told them.'

Once I walked into the main room, I noticed that the Winx and their boyfriends were already waiting for me. Helia smiled as he stood up from the sofa. "Are you ready, Flora?" I smiled. "As I'll ever be." "Let's go to Ms. Faragonda's office to tell her that we're leaving."

9PM

Alfea

Faragonda's Office

After their dates, the Winx and Specialists were assembled in Ms. Faragonda's office. Ms. Faragonda cleared her throat. "Now I assume you all know about Flora's departure tonight?" They all nodded in agreement. "Well, Flora's siblings wanted to meet you before they leave." "How come", asked Bloom. Ms. F smiled. "To say thank you of course". She then walked toward the door and opened it.

In the hallway were Flora's brothers, Ren, Kaname, and Zero. Ren and Zero had silver hair and Kaname had brown hair. (I'm not going to describe what they're wearing, but if you want a visual of it, see my AN at the end). 'Flora's brothers are HOT', thought the Winx.

"Thank you for taking care of our sister", said Kaname. "We really appreciate it." Stella raised a question. "Where are Flora's sisters?" "They're on Linphea preparing for Flora's bonding with Helia", answered Ren. Zero checked the time. "Shouldn't we be leaving now." Helia nodded as he and everyone else went outside where a portal was waiting for them.

The Winx all hugged Flora. "I'll miss all of you." The Specialists said goodbye to Helia. Out of nowhere, Nabu pulled Helia aside. Helia was surprised. "What's wrong, Nabu?" Nabu smiled as he gave Helia two small dark blue boxes. "A pre-bonding present for you and Flora." "What is it?" Nabu gave him a mysterious smile. "You'll see once you've bonded with Flora." Helia nodded as he said goodbye to Nabu and headed toward the portal.

All of Flora's brothers went through the portal. Flora and Helia were left."Are you ready Flora?" She smirked as she pushed him through. She turned the Winx and the Specialists. "We'll see each other again in 3 days." "Bye!" She jumped through, leaving Alfea for her home, Linphea.

* * *

**AN: Hey people. I'm finally updating. How was this chapter? Please give me your thoughts. I'd really appreciate it. Now, about Flora's brothers. Search for Ren Maaka to see what Ren looks like or just watch Chibi Vampire. For Kaname and Zero, just search for Vampire Knight. Since I'll be in college in 2 months, I'll be updating whenever I'm free. Updates for my other stories will be coming later on this month.**


End file.
